The Prince and The Pauper
by TheHannitoMonster
Summary: Klaine Fantasy. Prince!Kurt Servant!Blaine. Klaine. My first attempt at this. I can't work this fanfiction so I'll give it my best shot. Sorry for any spelling mistakes/errors.


"Another load coming your way Anderson!"

Servants in bowties hurried around the kitchen, whisking away meals to the Grand Hall and returning with grubby dishes. Blaine Anderson sighed as another stack of dishes were set in front of him. He hated this job. More than anything. Being a dishwasher in the kitchen of King Hummel's palace wasn't exactly what he had in mind when his mother told him to get a job. The rent needed paying and the Andersons were struggling. Ever since Blaine's father had passed away the family were weren't coping well. What he wouldn't give to be 15 again, busking on the streets of Pendance for some some loose change. Nowdays, whatever money was found lying around was put in the saving jar to go towards the rent.

"Anderson I'm talking to you!" A heavy built, middle aged woman was setting more plates onto the already crowded pile. "What do you want Miradeth?" sighed Blaine. Miradeth Jones. 54 years of age and head of the west wing kitchen department. You wouldn't want to get on the bad side of her. She resembled an angry dragon, awoken from its sleep a bit too early Blaine thought. "What do you think you are playing at boy. It's the pre-party of prince Hummel's 21st birthday and you're standing there, gone with the fairies while a mountain of dishes the size of bloody Mount Amatak piles on your station." She glared at Blaine who was clearly showing his lack of interest in the conversation. Bending down under the counter she emerged with a brown paper bag. On the front in bold messy writing said "B. Anderson, robes." She shoved the bag at Blaine who looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Ain't you seen a bag before boy?" she snorted, laughing at her own joke. "Haha, very funny," said Blaine, tearing of the top of the bag stuck down with tape. "What are these!" he exclaimed staring down inside the bag. "Suit up Anderson, we're running low on staff and seeing as you're not exactly working," she glanced over at the pile of still growing dishes before facing Blaine again, "I thought it would do you some good to get out of this kitchen and do something that's worth paying you for." Without a look back, Miradeth strode away from Blaine's station and up the stairs. "Well, beat's washing a pile of dishes."

The suit was quite nice in it's own right Blaine thought. White linen shirt which ruffled at the collar and sleeves, a black tailored waistcoat which tied down at the back, matching bowtie which shimmered slightly when it came in contact with the light, a pair of trousers that were a bit too long on the legs and a pair of pointed boots. He combed his hair back and slicked it down with some grease from the kitchen so it would stay put. "Not bad," muttered Blaine as he emerged from the bathroom cubical and admired his reflection in the mirror. "Not bad at all!" Turning a few times so he could get a good look at the tie on his waistcoat he walked out of the bathroom. He knew these palace kitchen floors like the back of his hand. He walked along the east corridor passing the kitchen doors down another corridor until he found Finn Hudson, head waiter of the east wing. "Ah Blaine, I see Miradeth gave you your robes. Excellent, excellent!" He smacked his palms together enthusiastically. "Right then, what you have to do is pretty simple. Just write down the drink orders in this," Finn handed him a fairly new blue notepad which a pen attached to the rim. "Rip the page out, put it onto the bartenders drink roll then carry the drinks back to said guest on this." This time Finn handed him a round, shiny topped bar tray lined around the rim with little champagne bottles. "Sweet," Blaine said moving his fingers across the little champagne bottles and smiled. He was actually starting to enjoy this. "Easy peasy?" asked Finn. "Easy peasy lemon squesy!" agreed Blaine. " Ok then, just take the east corridor back to the main kitchen and go straight up the stairs. Take the first walkway on your right and you'll come to the wooden doors of the Great Hall. Don't get too excited and stay outta trouble will ya?" teased Finn, faking a punch on the smaller mans shoulder. "You can count on me Sir and hey, I might do so well you'll consider recommending me to Miradeth!" Finn laughed, " Watch it Anderson. Now get going hobbit!" With that Blaine gave a salute to Finn before heading back towards the kitchen. As he made his way past he received "Ohhh's" "Ahhh's" and wolf whistles from his fellow members of staff. Playing along he bowed and waved. "I try I try, oh you're too kind!" Making it out of the kitchen he climbed the stairs until he came across the wooden doors Finn had mentioned. "All right Anderson, let's have some fun." He smirked at himself and pushed open the doors.


End file.
